Bokura no Senjou
, translated as Our Battlefield is a song sung by Walküre and is in insert song for the Macross Δ television series. It was first released on the album Walküre Attack! as track 5. Appearances Macross Δ Lyrics Romaji=Tatoeba togireta sora ga mieta nara Furueru boku no koe ga kikoeru no nara Barabara ni kudakeru hodo maiagare Hikisakareta kioku no hate naki tsubasa Ano hi katariatta koto Itsumo waraiaeta koto Yomigaeru hi made tachiagaru dake Kowashite motto motto boku o kanjite Soko ni soko ni kimi wa imasu ka Senjou ni saku inochi yo moero moero Koroshite isso isso kuchihateru nara Tagire tagire hametsu no hate ni Kiseki o yobisamase tozasareta sora e Tobikau musuu no kankaku no naka de Hontou no jibun saemo nakushiteshimau Mienai fuan o shuuchuu houka ni Kachinokoru nowa yowasa mitomeru tsuyosa Moshimo boku janakattara Moshimo kimi janakattara Konna kimochi sae shirazu ni ita ne Kirisake motto motto seigi no yami e Hashire hashire hai ni naru made Rikutsu o sutete kokoro de hoero hoero Tachikire yagate yagate umareru hoshi ni Kimi ga kimi ga itekureru nara Bokura no kagayaki wa muteki nimo nareru Migi ni narae to daremo ga kyou o ikiteru Modokashisa ni riyuu mo nai mama Shinda mitai ni ikiteiku yori mo Akai chi o nagashi kiba o muke Sore ga boku ga kimi ga ikiteru akashi Kowashite motto motto boku o kanjite Soko ni soko ni kimi wa imasu ka Senjou ni saku inochi yo moero moero Koroshite isso isso kuchihateru nara Tagire tagire hametsu no hate ni Kiseki o yobisamase tozasareta sora e|-|Kanji=たとえば途切れた空が見えたなら 震える僕の声が聞こえるのなら バラバラに砕けるほど舞い上がれ 引き裂かれた記憶の果敢(はて)なきツバサ あの日　語り合ったこと いつも　笑い合えたこと よみがえる日まで　立ち上がるだけ 壊して　もっと　もっと　僕を感じて そこに　そこに　君はいますか 戦場に咲く命よ　燃えろ　燃えろ 殺して　いっそ　いっそ　朽ち果てるなら たぎれ　たぎれ　破滅の果てに 奇跡を呼び覚ませ　閉ざされた空へ 飛び交う無数の感覚のなかで 本当の自分さえも失くしてしまう 見えない不安を集中砲火に 勝ち残るのは弱さ認める強さ もしも　僕じゃなかったら もしも　君じゃなかったら こんな気持ちさえ　知らずにいたね 切り裂け　もっと　もっと　正義の闇へ はしれ　はしれ　灰になるまで 理屈を捨てて心で　吠えろ　吠えろ 断ち切れ　やがて　やがて　生まれる銀河(ほし)に 君が　君が居てくれるなら 僕らのかがやきは　無敵にもなれる 右にならえと　誰もが今日を生きてる もどかしさに　理由もないまま 死んだみたいに生きてくよりも 赤い血を流し牙を剥け それが僕が君が生きてる証明(あかし) 壊して　もっと　もっと　僕を感じて そこに　そこに君は居ますか 戦場に咲く命よ　燃えろ　燃えろ 殺して　いっそ　いっそ　朽ち果てるなら たぎれ　たぎれ　破滅の果てに 奇跡を呼び覚ませ　閉ざされた空へ|-|English= If you've managed to glimpse that blip in the sky... If you've managed to hear my shaking voice... Fly up, high enough to be ripped to pieces, Upon the eternal wings of torn memories! The things we talked about that day... The things we could always laugh about together... Until the day those times can be revived, our only choice is to take a stand! Break it apart, and feel me more and more! Are you there, there amid it all? Ahh, lives blooming upon the battlefield: Burn on! Burn on! If by killing, we're destined to perish anyway, Seethe, seethe onward to the ends of destruction! Awaken a miracle - on our way to that closed off sky! Amidst innumerable sensations flying about, You'll risk losing even your truest self. Under the concentrated fire of unseen doubts, The only way to victory is having the strength to admit you're weak. If you hadn't been you... And I hadn't been me... We'd have never come to know this feeling! Cut through, closer and closer to the dark side of justice! Run on, run on - until you're reduced to ash Abandon all reason and let out a roar from your heart! Sever those ties; if you can eventually be there with me, In the new galaxy that will be born, Our brilliance could become unrivaled! Everyone is trying to survive following the lead of others, Knowing not the reason for their frustrations. But rather than living on as if we we're already dead, We'll let our red blood flow... and bear our fangs - That's our proof that we're truly alive! Break it apart, and feel me more and more! Are you there, there amid it all? Ahh, lives blooming upon the battlefield: Burn on! Burn on! If by killing, we're destined to perish anyway, Seethe, seethe onward to the ends of destruction! Awaken a miracle - on our way to that closed off sky! Disambiguation *'Bokura no Senjou' was released on the album Walküre Attack! (Album) as track 5. *'Bokura no Senjou ~Freyja Solo~' was released on the album Walküre ga Tomaranai (Album) as track 5. *'Bokura no Senjou ~Mikumo Solo~' was released on the album Walküre ga Tomaranai (Album) as track 6. External Links *UtaMacross Wiki Category:Music Category:Macross Δ Category:Macross Δ Songs Category:Insert Songs